The Good Malfoy
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: Scorpius has always been different from every Malfoy because of how he acts, the house he is in, his mother and blood status, but maybe he isn't that different. No matter what, he is the Good Malfoy. ONE SHOT


**This one shot has been inspired by a tumblr post by _lostboylaneboy._ It is more about Scorpius than Hermione and Draco, but they are still very much involved.**

* * *

In the twenty years Draco and Hermione Malfoy had been professors at Hogwarts, of potions and charms respectively, and fifteen years as parents, of a 15 year old boy and 11 year old girl, they never imagined sitting in the headmaster's office because of their sweet son.

Lucius Malfoy had deemed his son the black sheep of the family when he became a teacher, married a muggleborn, and had two children. It wasn't until his grandson entered Hogwarts that Lucius transferred the title to the young boy officially. Certain pureblood families already looked down on the Malfoys for their sullied line. The obnoxiously curly, not-platinum blond hair(it was still blond but a dark sandy shade) his grandson inherited and the dark but straight hair his granddaughter inherited made other families laugh when they saw the melting pot Malfoy family.

Watching the two children cause a ruckus brought those families to tears from so much laughter. It wasn't until Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Hufflepuff that Lucius cracked and declared his grandson the blackest sheep of them all(Lucius did start to simmer down once little Lyra was sorted into Slytherin four years later).

As much as Draco feared it, he was not surprised when his wife placed the sorting hat on his son's head, waiting for three minutes, and having it shout Hufflepuff. Anyone who truly knew the young Malfoy wasn't surprised like the rest of the world when the news erupted a Malfoy was not placed in Slytherin.

Draco always knew his son had a heart of gold, something he thankfully got from his mother. What was unbelievable waas Scorpius not having either of his parents vindictive streaks and tempers. Lyra inherited those traits. Scorpius was the one who needed protected, not his little sister. He was the one who would take care of an abandoned animal and help the house-elves clean and cook no matter how much they hated it(If you asked the house-elves they would tell you they much preferred Scorpius's help over Hermione trying to give them hats). He didn't like to play quidditch but sit on the sidelines and tend to the injured. The only outrageous thing Scorpius had ever done was burn the Daily Prophet each morning after his parents were done reading it because he found it extremely rude.

Because of his harmless nature Draco and hermione never expected to be sitting in Headmaster Flitwick's office because Scorpius was involved in a fight with other students. They expected this type of meeting from Lyra, not the little badger of the family.

"Badgers can be vicious," Hermione reminded her husband on the way to Flitwick's office. "As can scorpions."

"But this is Scorpius," Draco exclaimed. "He can't harm a fly, except when I provide them for class. He brings flies back to health otherwise. What if it is some other curly blond from Hufflepuff trying to blame Scorpius?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The only other blond Hufflepuff who could pass as being related to Scorpius is Neville's daughter Violet, and Neville would be the one heading to flitwick's not us. Perhaps Scorp was finally tired of being clouded over."

Draco mumbled incoherent words. " _Leviosa_ ," he sighed when the parents reached the gargoyle statue that lead to the headmaster's office. Inside they saw their son sitting across from Flitwick. Ernie MacMillan, now professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and head of Hufflepuff, was seated next to Scorpius.

"I'm glad to see you both got my message. I was afraid I would have to go find you two myself because you thought it was a joke," the headmaster chirped.

"Oh I did," Draco admitted. "But Lyra came and found us and told us Scorp had gotten into a fight. Scorp is one of the few things Lyra does not lie about."

"Tell your parents what you did Scorpius," Flitwick instructed. "It will, of course, be up to Professor MacMillan what Scorpius's official school punishment. You three may handle the matter in your own way too."

The four adults stared at Scorpius, who seemed to be thinking. "In the best way to put this, I helped instigate a riot by singing, spit on my hands and wiped them on Tiberius Flint's face, and then threw mud at him."

The room was silent. "Holy Helga," Ernie muttered.

Draco's nose twitched. Scorpius and Hermione recognized that twitch. "Why in Merlin's name would you do that, Scorpius Alexander Malfoy?" Scorpius shivered at the use of his full name.

"Flint said the word."

"What word?" Hermione asked.

At the same time Ernie replied, "Fuck is a commonly used word."

Scorpius looked at the head of his house. "Not that word. Even I've said that word," He glanced to his parents before nodding towards his mother. " _That_ word."

Draco immediately understood. "Tell us the story, Scorp," Draco said softly. Neither Ernie nor Flitwick understood what Draco did. It had taken Hermione a moment to realize before she silently gasped.

* * *

 _1 Hour Before_

Scorpius wouldn't call it an obsession. Albus called it a ridiculous crush. Gideon Thomas, his best friend in Hufflepuff, called it an abnormal infatuation. Scorpius always said he was just very interested in Charlotte Harper, a Ravenclaw girl whom he fell heads over heels for after she dropped a book on his head second year. Her cat also attacked him third year after a seventh year transfigured him into a ferret. He didn't like to speak of that time, mainly because his father coddled him for a whole month and tucked him in every night during that time. The ferret part wasn't as bad as that.

Because of his peaked interest in the Ravenclaw and his enormous amount of awkward, Scorpius watched her from afar, hence some called it border-line stalking. It wasn't until that day Albus and Gideon saw Scorpius's stalking as perhaps useful.

After a week of April showers finally cleared away, the students of Hogwarts were allowed to go outside. Scorpius was outside in the courtyard studying with Albus and Gideon for their O.W.L.S. they would be taking in a month and halfs time. Many other students were out there too.

He saw her sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the courtyard under a tree. Two of her Ravenclaw housemates were sitting with her. "Scorp, do you think your dad has his O.W.L.S. planned yet? Of course your mum does but there is no way to sneak into her office," Albus trailed off when he noticed Scorpius wasn't paying attention.

Gideon nudged Scorp in the shoulder. He never broke eye contact from the area where Charlotte was sitting. Gideon sighed. "Why don't you go talk to Juliet, Romeo?"

Scorpius broke his gaze. "I wouldn't want to do that. Romeo and Juliet end up dying in the end. I don't understand why people romanticize that play so much."

"You are such a swot just like Aunt Hermione," Albus chuckled. "Uncle Draco is too secretly under his many layers."

Scorpius laughed pathetically in agreeance. He felt Gideon nudge him again. "Tiberius Flint is making a move on your girl, Scorp, and a crowd seems to be gathering."

In the two minutes Scorpius had taken his eyes off of the dark haired Ravenclaw(her hair was wavy and always up in a ponytail Scorpius had noticed. Rarely she ever let it down. Personally he liked it down but whatever made her feel better), a small crowd had gathered around her. He could see the tall, bulky frame of Tiberius Flint looming over her.

Scorpius scrambled over with Albus and Gideon following close behind.

"—Trying hard doesn't mean you will fit in with this world," he heard Flint sneer to Charlotte. One of her friends had left while the other was firmly plante behind her. "Being a swot won't stop or hide the fact you are a mudblood and will always be a _mudblood_."

He hissed the final word. The crowd gasped. Nobody dared to use that word anymore, especially with the certain professors they had, but none of those teachers were around at that moment.

Scorpius began to push his way through the crowd. He didn't know Charlotte was a muggle-born, not that it mattered of course. Most Malfoys didn't care about blood purity anymore, considering he and his sister were half-bloods and their mother was a muggle-born, a very famous muggle-born. He knew the word mudblood had a terrible effect. He had heard the stories of how his father used to call his mother that name(his father teared up whenever those stories were told and held his mother close, murmuring apologies into her hair) and had seen the word carved into her arm(when he and his sister were younger she kept it hidden or glamoured until they could understand its significance).

"Leave her alone, Flint. She's done nothing to you," Scorpius snapped once he reached the front of the crowd.

Tiberius and Charlotte's heads swerved towards him. Tiberius smirked. "I forgot the Malfoys have gone soft—most of them anyway. Father says your grandfather still complains about his _precious_ heir marry a mudblood and creating little half-bloods."

"Don't call my mother that word," he sneered.

"Mudblood? That's what she is. That's what your little pet here is. Salazar, you are too."

"So you don't like mudbloods, Flint?" Charlotte spoke up.

Tiberius scoffed. "Of course you are slow and stupid, mudblood. That's what I've been saying, you dirty thing."

Charlotte huffed and stood up. She licked her hand and slapped Flint. The crowd and Flint gasped.

Flint's face turned crimson. Scorpius spit into his hands and wiped them on Flint. "You got mud on your face," Scorpius smirked.

Charlotte made eye contact with him. "You big disgrace."

"Somebody better put you back in your place," they finished singing together.

Somewhere in the crowd, people began to stomp and clap. More joined in and moved a little closer. Scorpius smirked at the fear spreading across Flint's face. Glancing at the ground, Scorpius picked up a pile of mud and threw it at the Slytherin's face.

"Now you're really muddy."

Tiberius towards the atrium. Charlotte looked at Scorpius. "You didn't have to do that; however, you are my hero I suppose."

He blushed. "I know I didn't have to at first, but I wanted to. I had to when he insulted my mother."

"You're a good guy, Scorpius," She gave him a quick hug. Scorpius was in heaven at that moment. He could hear Albus and Gideon snickering behind him. They were probably doing horrible imitations of him. "Queen though?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" he heard Headmaster Flitwick shout. "My office now!"

Scorpius began walking towards the headmaster before answering her question. "My mother loves listening to Queen. It reminds her of her parents. I found those lyrics very appropriate for the moment."

* * *

All the adults were silent. Draco and Hermione had tears running down their face—Hermione because the slur still got to her no matter how brave she tried to be and Draco because he was extremely proud of his son for being the boy he never was. Ernie was shocked. He knew Scorpius was different from all of his ancestors the second he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I'll deduct 5 points from Hufflepuff for throwing mud and wiping spit on another student's face. It's unhygienic. You'll serve detention tomorrow evening with me for two hours," Ernie said. "That is the absolute extent of your punishment."

"It is your decision on how you are going to punish Tiberius Flint, Malfoy," Flitwick told the head of Slytherin.

"He said the word 5 times?" Scorpius nodded. "That's 100 points from Slytherin and 5 weeks of detentions. I'm also writing his father...no, I'll send him a howler." Draco glanced to his wife. "We're not punishing him," Hermione looked at her husband. "We aren't, Hermione. He did a good thing. He proved also why he's in Hufflepuff."

"Why am I, dad?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes you are loyal and caring, but you are very smart too like a Ravenclaw and brave like a Gryffindor and cunning as a Slytherin. You proved that today," Draco smiled. "You're a Hufflepuff because you aren't just one thing."

Ernie clapped Draco on the back. "I'm glad you finally figured that out, Malfoy. It took you long enough."

Draco glared at Ernie. It wasn't harsh but friendly. Hermione finally spoke up. "I'm proud of you, Scorpius. I'm glad to be your mother. I believe you have a muggleborn Ravenclaw to go find."

Scorpius grinned. "May I be excused?"

Flitwick excused all of them. Scorpius kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father. "I love you both. Thank you for not being mad."

"We love you, Scorp, and could never be mad at you for standing up for people like this," Draco said. "Your mother and I were just as violent when we defended what we believed in. More of your mother though. Gryffindors are a little crazy."

Hermione slapped her husband's shoulder. "Go find Charlotte. I'm sure you both want to talk. Albus and Gideon are probably looking for you too."

Scorpius nodded and ran off. "We raised a good boy," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah we did," Draco replied. "It's hard to believe he's mine. He's the good Malfoy."

The two began walking towards the infirmary so Draco could address Tiberius Flint. "So this Queen, mind if I listen sometime? I want to know what has inspired my son to be a rebel besides a muggleborn girl."

"How do you know Queen had a part of it?" Hermione smirked. "From history, muggleborn girls happen to make Malfoy men rebel."

Draco laughed. "That is too true, my love, but I am serious. I want to listen to this Queen. She sounds very respectful."

"Perhaps you should play Queen during Flint's detentions," she suggested.

"That's up to you. He'll be spending it with you and I."

"You are evil, Draco Malfoy. Tiberius Flint is going to wish by the end of his five weeks that he had bit the dust instead," She stopped him before entering the infirmary. "You called Scorpius the Good Malfoy. That is true but so are you. You two are both good Malfoys."

Draco smiled weakly. He would never believe it. "Perhaps I am but he will go down as the good one."

 **End.**


End file.
